Presently, a storage device having a reel/tape structure is generally used to store banknotes. The storage device includes a storage reel driven by a first power motor, a spare tape reel driven by a second power motor, and a tape, of which two ends are fixed on the storage reel and the spare tape reel respectively, and is coiled, uncoiled and winded between the storage reel and the spare tape reel. The first power motor and the second power motor are controlled to start or stop by a microcontroller. The storage device stores banknotes through the reel in cooperation with the tape.
Presently, banknotes are controlled to enter the storage device as follows. A third power motor drives a channel outside the device to transfer the banknotes, the device is started once the banknote is to enter the device, and a linear speed of a channel inside the device is the same as that of the channel outside the device. The banknotes successively enter the device and are bound on the storage reel by the tape, and the power motor in the device keeps operating during transferring of adjacent banknotes. The control mode has the following disadvantages. 1. A space between adjacent banknotes should not be too small due to the limitation of identifying and reversing the banknotes, and a part of the tape is occupied to meet the space between adjacent banknotes when the banknotes successively enter the device, thereby leading to a low utilization of the tape. 2. In order to meet the storage requirement, the device needs to have a certain space volume to accommodate the tape and the banknotes on the storage reel, thereby leading to a large structural space. 3. For tapes with the same length and structural spaces with the same volume, storage capacities of the devices are limited and can not be improved.